Amongst ourselves
by SasuNaru-luv321
Summary: A lonely Sasuke Be-friends a fox, that he soon finds out is no normal fox. Whole story in Sasuke's POV. Sakura Bashing. Mild spoilers. Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Meeting in a forest

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing!" Sasuke screamed as Kakashi tied him to a tree. Wind was blowing the ravens hair fiercely against his face. 'I swear I'm going

to kill you when I get out of this, you'll never think about chidori the same way again after I stick it up your-"

"now now Sasuke there's no need to get so defensive. Its just a training exercise. I hope your not afraid. There aren't to many wolves out here, maybe a few foxes

and some coyotes so nothing should eat you." Kakashi smiled as he finished the binds around Sasuke's wrist, he fished a few kunai out from his satchel and tossed

them near Sasuke. He stood dusting his knees and hands of dirt, he reached in to his satchel again pulling out an Icha Icha Paradise yaoi edition and flipped it open.

"I'll be back in a few days to see how your doing" he says while walking away.

"Kakashi I'm going to kill you!" was all Sasuke bothered to say as silence fell upon the woods. After a few seconds a cacophony of woodland sounds erupted slowly

lulling Sasuke to sleep. "That damn Kakashi, always playing games with me, this isn't a training exercise, he probably just wants some alone time with Iruka."

Sasuke said before he closed his eyes and he found slumber. Ever since Sasuke was six and his older brother Itachi viciously murdered the entire Uchiha clan he

lived with Kakashi in a small 2 bedroom apartment. He was always training alone or at home watching television since he didn't have any friends, of his own

choosing ofcorse, all the girls loved his dark and mysterious demeanor, and the guys were content with his cold and detached personality, but to Sasuke he didn't

need friends to survive as a ninja, all he needed were his weapons and his training. Besides friends would get in the way of his mission, to find and kill his brother,

because he vowed he would get revenge for his mother and father, and his clan.

The sound of rustling in the distance stirred Sasuke awake, he figured it was a snake looking for an early meal, but it was a small orange fox cautiously sniffing and

looking around. It spotted Sasuke and stopped abruptly, motionless it stared into Sasuke's eyes searching for a threatening aura but found only a lost, detached

soul staring back. It took a step forward and stopped and sniffed, then another advance and slowly another until it was only a few feet away from Sasuke. "What do

you want little brat?" Sasuke said to the fox accepting that it wasn't going to speak back, then he looked up at the sky wondering what time it was. He was sure

Kakashi wasn't coming anytime soon, he'd have to find away out of these ropes. "hey fox, you think you could bite through these ropes for me?" the small fox cocked

his head to the side in a confused sort of way as if looking for something more. "please" Sasuke reluctantly said, not really expecting a response, but the fox slowly

made its way behind sasuke and began nibbling on the binds around his hands. After some seconds Sasuke felt the ropes give way and pulled his hands free

massaging his wrist, he untied the ropes keeping his body to the tree and stood nearly falling down, he hadn't felt it before but now that he was up he realized that

his legs were asleep. He leaned on the tree for support, he took this time to think up some ways to get back at Kakashi for leaving him in the woods, who knows

what could have happened over night, rouge ninja could have happened by and killed Sasuke, but that was a far fetched idea since no ninja would dare invade

Kohnoha while Lady Tsunade was Hokage. Sasuke leaned on one knee, he picked up the kunai Kakashi left him and thanked the fox directly since apparently it could

understand English. "Ne, I'm not very good with gratitude but, thanks little guy." Sasuke reached in the satchel around his waist and found a chocolate bar, he

opened it and laid it in front of the fox. "I hope you like it, its my favorite." he watched as the fox sniffed the candy bar and then took a small piece into his mouth, a

small purr erupted from the fox as he quickly began devouring the chocolate. With the time Sasuke had to rest, his legs had awoken and the horrible tingling feeling

had left, so he began his walk back to town with a scowl on his face, severely irritated at his sensei, with his mind focused on his anger he hadn't even noticed that

the fox was following him. As Sasuke reached Kohnoha's gates he finally calmed down a bit and he heard four extra steps behind him, he stopped remembering the

small fox, he turned and witnessed the fox at his heels purring loudly. "No you little brat you cant come with me." sasuke pushed the fox back with his foot lightly

"GO HOME!" sasuke yelled at the fox pointing back at the woods. The small fox seemed to have shrunk as it backed away and yelped, it turned tail and ran back into

the woods. Sasuke didn't have time to deal with the little fox he had to find the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake and break his neck. Sasuke slowly walked through the

business district of Kohnoha taking in the sites of early morning shoppers, women loaded with bags of clothing or hair supplies, old men and women hand in hand

with groceries for breakfast. He saw a few ninja he knew from the academy, Choji Akimich and Shikamaru Nara, one was the class fat boy-and you'd never want to

call him that directly-and the other was, well just lethargic. They were always together, best friends sasuke supposed, seeing them made sasuke yearn for someone

to call his best friend, or even a rival. He decided to forget about friends and hurry home, maybe he could catch his sensei before he woke up. He walked quickly

through the mazes of streets that were Kohnoha and eventually found his home. Kakashi would hear him if he walked through the front door so instead he used his

ninja skills to jump onto the adjacent roof and sneak in through his window. Once inside his kept entirely quite and snuck down the hall and slowly opened the door

to Kakashi's room, he only needed the door to be slightly ajar to fit, if it was widely opened the light would surely wake Kakashi up, passing between the small space

sasuke pounced onto the bed with one of the kunai Kakashi left him in his hand, he intended to slightly poke Kakashi with the weapon but came down harder then

he should have. Luckily he stabbed into mattress and not flesh, he was relieved that there was no one in the bed, but also pissed there was no one in the bed now

he'd have to search for the copycat and find a more discreet way to assault the ninja, which would prove difficult seeing that Kakashi is a high level jonnin.

Sasuke found his way to his room and decided to rest, he could still feel the affects of sleeping on the woodland floor last night and thought it best to sleep in his

own bed. He stripped down to only his boxers and laid down, the moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep. _Rain fell down hard through the canopy of trees the_

_ surrounded Sasuke, the sound of the rain hitting leaves and ground was muffled, and his vision was slightly blurred, in the distance he could make out a small orange_

_ creature walking towards him, sasuke soon recognized the animal as a fox, but the fox slowly began to change, it grew quickly and eventually stood on two feet. He could still_

_ make out a rather long tail and ears, but now the animal was more human like and was still making his way to sasuke. The image grew closer and closer and sasuke noticed_

_ that it was naked, the figure was male Sasuke could tell, from the member that was resting in between his legs. The previous fox was beautiful in Sasuke's eyes, lapis lazuli_

_ colored eyes, and bright blonde colored hair. His skin was tanned olive and his muscles were slightly defined like that of a young teen. His chest squared and abs chiseled_

_ lightly, his figure was slandered, oddly feminine, hips perfectly curved. Sasuke desired nothing more in that instant than to wrap his arms around the boys body and embrace_

_ him for all of eternity. At the thought he reached out to relieve his unnatural desires, but before he could touch the boy everything vanished. _


	2. A dream to remember

Sasuke woke then with a scowl on his face, he wanted to see how far the dream would go, and he knew he'd never have the same dream twice, he wasn't lucky

enough. He sat up deciding it was time to go to the training grounds and perfect some of his jutsu. His fatigue had lowered his guard and he didn't notice the small

fox slumbering on his side in the bed until he turned and saw it there. "What the fuck?" was all that escaped the ravens perfect lips. His voice echoed through the

small room, empty save for a bed and desk and wall clock that hung precariously over the door, and it woke the fox which jumped and looked around quickly. When it

felt safe that there was no danger it stretched and yawned wide, then looked over at Sasuke and began purring. It mewled a few times indicating its want to be

stroked by the Uchiha, who in turn screamed some more. "What are you doing in my room? Wait a better question is how did you get in my house?" the fox showed

no signs of understanding and jumped off of the bed and circled Sasuke's legs pressing its small body up against him. "I don't care if you think you cute, I should skin

you and eat you for-" Sasuke wasn't even aware of the time, he looked over at the wall clock to witness 8:41 in the evening. "Dinner. Hn, I slept the day away" not

caring for the fox much he walked in the bathroom and relieved himself, and washed the proof of sleep from his eyes and mouth. He remembered that his was still

angry at his sensei for abandoning him in the forest yesterday, but was less adamant about revenge. Returning to his room he saw the fox cuddled up beneath his

blankets sleeping again, his dream ravaged through his mind at the adorable sight, his yearning for someone, a friend, a lover was intensified and irked Sasuke

because he felt so out of character, he was a loner and use to be happy with that. He decided to allow the fox his bed for this one night, but it would have to find his

own bed tomorrow night. Silently Sasuke made his way from his home to the training grounds he, and Sakura Haruno would train on as children. The sky was

darkening from its evening purple-ish pink to a dark shade of navy, Sasuke took stance and focused his chakra, "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu" flames exploded from what

looked like Sasuke's mouth and formed a dragon, it soared through the air illuminating the sky with orange for a few meters before dissipating and darkness

consumed the area once again. His breath came in harsh breaks as he regained composure, heat radiated off of his body making sweat form at his forehead and

temples. "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu" small, but potent fire orbs flew from Sasuke's mouth spiraling through the air as if dancing, soon extinguishing themselves. A

couple of hours passed as Sasuke repeated these jutsu and many others before retiring for the night. Sluggishly he found his way home through the deserted

Konoha streets unlocking and relocking the front door, hunger stuck him hard as he thought about the last time he ate, only a few hours before Kakashi left him in

the woods yesterday. He made his way to the kitchen and flicked on a light, the fridge was open wide and milk was spilled on the floor, "What the hell!" he

quickened his pace to the fridge and looked inside and saw the fox eating a left over bowl of ramen Kakashi never finished. "You little shit! Get out of there!" Sasuke

grabbed for the fox but it was to quick and darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs in a flash. "Hn, I'm not cleaning that up" he left the mess the way it was and

walked to his bedroom, the fox was under the bed watching the door "fear is a smart emotion for survival" sasuke explained as he fell upon his bed, he laid waiting

for slumber to find him, but was stirred as the fox jumped onto the bed and nuzzled his face. It soon backed away scrunching its nose, Sasuke couldn't tell at first

but soon found out he smelled rather poorly, he was exhausted, but needed a shower. He removed the last of his clothing revealing his pale body feeling slightly

embarrassed as the fox stared unblinkingly at him. "It isn't polite to stare" He said to the fox thinking he was pathetic for speaking to an animal, was he so lonely

that he'd stoop so low? The fox covered its snout and eyes with its paws and mewled lowly, Sasuke gave a low chuckle and went into the bathroom. He turned the

water on and steam flowed from the shower head and water sprayed the tiles of the tub, Sasuke stepped in and let the water wash over him. He ran slender fingers

through his hair massaging his scalp, he slowly brought them down to his chest then his stomach, and slowly back up to his face. He stood imagining what it would

be like to hold a lover under the shower with him. To caress their body with his touch, to explore each crevasse with his fingers and slowly find his way to a

neglected member, gentle strokes up and down, exciting certain ecstasy to his partner. Sasuke couldn't handle the images and soon found himself pleasuring his

own neglected member, rough strokes meant to slightly hurt, soon after he came along the wall of his shower relieved. He washed quickly and exited his bathroom

with only a towel on, to tired to care he laid down next to a sleeping fox as is and fell asleep disappointed with himself for what he had just done. No Uchiha should

act in such a manner, he could easily have any girl he wished, but it wasn't girls he wanted.

_It was raining hard around Sasuke, but the sound was distant and his vision blurred like he was watching a scene from far way. In the distance there was something_

_ moving, something small and orange making its way closer to Sasuke. Its size grew larger as it moved near , and eventually stood on two legs closing the distance in a few_

_ strides. His body was exposed and Sasuke couldn't help but stare wide eyed and enthralled, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that felt familiar, and his hair was brightly_

_ blonde, his skin was tan from the sun and radiant, his body young with age, and oddly feminine, curved at the hips. Sasuke's hands moved without consent and found_

_ smooth skin to the touch, fingers glided down the sides of the beautiful blondes arms finding his waist and pulled him closer to Sasuke, the feel of the boys body against his_

_ aroused him instantly and he threw his head back in momentary ecstasy. Obsidian eyes met blue and he leaned closer to meet slightly parted lips with his own, passion_

_ ensued as Sasuke's tongue licked across the blondes lips asking for entrance, which was soon granted and meet with his tongue as well, both fighting for dominance, but_

_ soon won out by the Uchiha. The blondes hands found their way beneath Sasuke's shirt feeling the ravens body with cold wet fingers, slowly removing it causing the two to_

_ separate for what seemed to Sasuke as an eternity. In moments they were both standing naked in the rain exploring one another, pale hands clutched around the blondes_

_ member stroking slowly, gently, as the blonde in turn found Sasuke's aroused member and grasped. Their motions soon picked up pace and moans erupted from the two_

_ males, arousing them even more. Their kiss grew fierce as each climaxed onto the other, coming to an end Sasuke opened his eyes and saw the blonde smile, an_

_ unforgettable smile that revealed a passion unmatched by any other. "Sa….suke" the blonde slowly moaned out, and it grew louder as it roared to the heavens, and stopped_

_ the rain and brought out a golden sun and blue sky. The blonde then slowly backed away still smiling and mouthed "in three days you shall find me true" his size grew_

_ smaller as he reformed into a fox and scurried deep into the forest, then the image vanished once again._


	3. SRank Mission

Sweat shimmered against Sasuke's face and body, intense tension in his groin due to his passion filled dream, his towel was strewn on the floor and his sheets

were wet with more than just sweat. He lay naked and awake, amazed at how real it all felt, the feel of the blonde's body against his own, how Sasuke's fingers

found comfort in caressing smooth tan skin. His climax was filled with an ecstasy that masturbation could never compare with, a desire he would have never

dreamed of having for another person, or unidentified being in this case. Sitting up he gazed at the fox still sleeping soundlessly at his side, _"in three days you shall _

_find me true"_ Sasuke wondered if this fox was more than an ordinary fox, but decided it was a dream, that his subconscious created to ease his loneliness. He

stroked the fox's back gently, the orange colored hair silky, and smooth, as smooth as the boy's skin form the dream. Sasuke was hopping for far too much, thinking

of the boy quickened the raven's heartbeat, and his petting strokes became quick and less gentle waking the fox. A yawn escaped the animals mouth, and its eyes

found Sasuke's, in that moment Sasuke realized for the first time that the eyes of the fox were blue, a wonderful shade of blue he'd seen before. Lapis lazuli

reflected the morning rays of sunlight making their way through the slightly parted curtains of Sasuke's lone window, "you are him" Sasuke whispered to himself.

The fox jumpped onto his shoulders nuzzling his neck, confirming his notion that he was in fact the boy from his dreams. "So if you're him then you must be causing

those dreams I've been having Ne?" the fox purred loudly into his ear, then licked the cartilage and the lobe sending goosebumps up Sasuke's arms. "So I have to

wait three days to see your human form? That isn't fair." Sasuke said picking the fox up in both hands, he bought its nose to his and looked deep into his eyes,

wanting to see him now, to hold him now "you send images into my dreams, arousing me in ways I've never felt before and now I have to wait!" his temper was

rising quickly "If I could I'd-" Sasuke sentence was interrupted by a tapping at his window, he let the fox fall onto his bed and looked towards the window. A

messenger hawk was hovering outside asking for entrance to his home, he unlatched the window and the hawk soared in dropping a note to the floor before

landing on the desk near Sasuke's bed. The fox growled in disapproval of the hawk, scared that he would become a meal for the fierce fowl, it had witnessed many

of its kind picked off the floor and eaten by other hawks in the wilderness. "Quiet! It wont eat you, though I should let it" Sasuke said glaring at the fox. He picked

up the small paper on the floor and opened it, he read silently.

"_By order of the 5__th__ Hokage, you are to report to the council chambers at 12:45 this afternoon for mission debriefing" _his eyes darted towards the clock over the door

and read 10:23 nearly 2 hours before he needed to work. He signed his name on the paper to show the letter had arrived and tied it onto the hawks leg, its

massive wings flapped and it took off out the window. During all of his realizations and interruptions, Sasuke didn't notice he was still naked and dirty with his own

juices from the fox's advances through the dream world, he had to shower before presenting himself to the council and Lady Tsunade. He walked in to his adjoining

bathroom and turned the hot water faucet on high, a bath would be better suited for his sexual and mental frustration. He found a bottle of bubble bath and

poured a generous amount into the tub and watched as white foam filled rapidly, after the water filled halfway he stepped in, one foot at a time adjusting to the

heat. He slipped the rest of his body in slowly until all but his face was invisible beneath mountains of white bubbles, the layer of sweat left over from the previous

evening's unrealistic events washed away by the heat of the water. He lathered his body with soup and water getting into crevasses left behind, when he felt

clean enough he relaxed in the water contemplating the mission he would soon be sent on, hopping that he would be back within three days to find his soon to be

not so small fox waiting for him. Eyes closed he didn't see the fox running into the bathroom, and leap high and land with a splash in the tub. "Holy shit" he

exclaimed as water splashed against his face. "What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke watched as the fox swam in circles in the tub nipping at the bubbles happily,

gently he picked up the fox and placed him on his shoulder, petting him slowly and sensual feeling more than a little uneasy for having feelings for a fox. A fox he

assumed would soon turn human to be his lover, but why? Why did Sasuke happen to meet a fox that could change into a human, he'd never heard of anything like

it before, but his dream made him want the fox, want all the fox had to offer him. He and the fox stayed lounging in the tub until the water was to cool to enjoy, he

scooped the fox up and grabbed a towel off of a shelf and retreated to his bedroom drying his hair on the way. He wrapped the fox in the towel and lightly tossed

him on the bed, laughing as the fox struggled to break free of the cloth. Sasuke quickly dressed in his mission attire, which consisted of; black opened toed foot

wear, black pants tied to the shin with bandage for structure, a black shirt with sleeves that receded to the forearm, his Konoha bandana tied precariously around

his neck, a short katana he received as a gift from Kakashi safely at his side, and his satchel filled with ninja necessities. The time read quarter after 12 leaving him

half an hour to arrive at the council chambers, his desire to stay with the fox was overwhelming but he knew as Konoha shinobi he had a duty to the Fire country.

He kneeled and spoke softly to the fox. "I'm going on a mission, and I'm unsure of the details or when I'll be back, but you can stay here if u want. The window will

be open so you can leave and return at your choosing. Don't wreck my house or I'll kill you" his smirked and the fox tilted his head to the side, which Sasuke found

adorable. He petted the fox once before vanishing in puff of smoke, the fox stared at the spot where Sasuke was previously standing for a moment before cuddling

into the blankets and meeting slumber.

Sasuke walked along the roof's of house in the direction of the council chambers, taking his time to watch pedestrians carry on their daily routines, children ran

through the street laughing, their sing song voices ringing through the air. He saw young gennin on missions, chasing cats, or hiding from sensei's, older chuunin

like himself preparing to leave for missions. Lost in thought he was oblivious to the calling of his name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" a female voice finally found its way to his ears. He stopped and looked around for its source, and soon found it. A pale kunoichi with pink hair

was advancing towards him, he knew her as Sakura Haruno, a member of his team when he was a gennin. She was pretty besides her forehead, which was a bit

larger than normal, her hair was a wonderful and original shade that many males might find appeasing, but Sasuke could care less about her. She was annoying

and persistent, always attempting to be more than friends with Sasuke even though time and time again he said no to her advances.

"Hello Sakura" his voice was distant, uncaring as he spoke to her "are you on a mission?" he asked out of politeness.

"Yeah, I have to go to the council chambers for debriefing. How about you?" so she would be his partner for this mission, a wonderful journey this would turn out to be.

"Hn" was all he bothered to express as he continued on his way followed by the kunoichi. Silence ensued as he began thinking again of the boy he was soon to

meet, a boy who's name was a mystery to him, he was unsure if he even had a name. The two ninja soon arrived at the councils chamber and they entered, there

was darkness as they walked down the corridor and meet another set of doors. The doors swung open from the inside and the walked forward, in the center of the

room was a round table where 3 people were seated, Lady Tsunade, Old lady Koharu, and Old man Homaru. All three turned their attention to the door when

Sakura and Sasuke walked in, Sasuke's nerves ran wild as all eyes fell on him, he would never show them weakness but he was sure Tsunade could smell his emotions.

"Thank you for coming you two. Please have a seat while we wait for Kakashi to arrive." Koharu said to the young ninja.

"That might be a while" Tsunade said with a smirk. She was right Kakashi was always late when summoned even by the higher ups. "We might as well tell them what their mission is now"

"Agreed" Homaru stated simply.

"We have located your brother Itachi Sasuke. He-"

"WHAT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN! WHERE IS HE, TELL ME NOW!" Sasuke interrupted Tsunade rudely.

"Hold on Sasuke, I was getting to that. We have Intel that he is currently in the Rain country, most likely in the Hidden Rain village. This mission is strictly reconnaissance, you are to locate and confirm him, nothing more!" Tsunade's voice was stern, and commanding.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted angrily, why couldn't he just go alone and confront his brother, he felt ready enough, and he learned many Justus from Kakashi. His speed had risen immensely and he was sure his chidori could not be stopped easily.

"I am serious Sasuke, I will tell Kakashi to stop you by any means if you try anything stupid" Tsunade slammed her fist against the table and stood. "You are not ready to face him, even Kakashi would avoid battle with him. Gather information and that's all. Am I being perfectly clear?"

"Hn-"

"NO! I want a straight answer. YES OR NO!" she bellowed, her chest rising with each breath, anger flushed on her face.

"Yes ma'am" he reluctantly said to please her.

"Sakura, you too shall stop him if he tries anything" Sakura nodded to her command from Tsunade and looked over at Sasuke apologetically.

"I'm sure he won't do anything once he says who else is with Itachi" A familiar voice chimed in the conversation. It was Kakashi, he silently snuck his way into the

chambers with out Sakura or Sasuke's knowledge. "I hear Pain is also with him and Kisame in Rain country. We wouldn't stand a chance against all three of them."

Sasuke glared holes into Kakashi, remembering being left tied to a tree in the woods. His sensei merely smiled with his eyes at him and continued talking. "It will take us 5-6 days to complete the mission-"

"5 DAYS!" Sasuke shouted out by accident, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Sasuke are you alright? It's along way to the Rain country." Sakura whispered to him

"Will you stop interrupting us when where speaking! Have you no respect?" Tsunade exclaimed "And anyway what do you have planned that you can't stay 5 days?"

Sasuke coughs, slightly embarrassed for his outburst "Um..No, nothing. Sorry"

"Good then you are dismissed" Elder Koharu said to all three ninja. The stood and bowed before they all disappeared in a cloud of thick smoke.


	4. Unfaitful meeting

**Please forgive me for all of my mistakes, sometimes I rush myself and don't reread me work**

**Please forgive me for all of my mistakes, sometimes I rush myself and don't reread me work.**

**And forgive the plotless story telling, it's hard to come up with ideas quickly but I assure you it will have a point. XD! **

**Also I'd appreciate it if I could get some reviews. Constructive criticism is always helpful. And Flaming will just make me write more!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

The wind blew against Sasuke's face as he glided swiftly through the trees with Sakura and Kakashi, they had been traveling for hours and night had fallen already.

His anger had slowly bubbled into infuriation at the thought of his brother, and having to be away from the village for so long. His desire to kill Itachi out weighed

his desire to be with the fox, but he still wanted to be alone with his Kitsune none the less. He kept silent as the team traveled through the dense forest of the Fire

country, angry with his sensei and sickened by the kunoichi. Sakura had been trying to talk to him since they left the village, but he kept to his resolve and said nothing and now again her persistence was being shown.

"Sasuke, Um why haven't you said anything since we left the village?" she asked quietly so Kakashi would not hear. "Is something wrong? Are you upset that we

have to go on a mission for so long" Sasuke was finding out that her mouth was nearly as big as her forehead. "We've been on much longer missions before,

remember when we went to the village hidden in the mist to help the bridge builder?" she patiently waited for a reply but found only silence. "We were there for

nearly a month remember?" Sasuke found it hard not to vent his anger on the pink headed girl, he wanted nothing more than to scream at her to shut her mouth, but he stayed silent. Instead he sped up and ran beside Kakashi, the copy ninja was busy reading one of his perverted books again.

"Kakashi, don't think I've forgotten how you left me in the woods a few nights ago, I will get you back eventually." Sasuke said trying to lighten his own mood. Kakashi closed his book, but left a finger on his page and glanced over at Sasuke.

"Is that so?" was all he said before looking straight ahead. "If I'm correct you found a cute little companion out in those woods." He paused "Did you not?" Kakashi never failed to amaze Sasuke, how could he have known what happened when Sasuke had not even seen him since then.

"How did you know that?" he asked through his teeth, had Kakashi been spying on him since he left the woods.

"You don't think I left you there for no reason do you? I knew that fox would find you, I wasn't exactly sure if you'd take him in, but I had high hopes." Kakashi

confessed to Sasuke. A laugh escaped the copy ninja's throat echoing through the canopy's, his deceit did not shock Sasuke, he always managed to keep the truth a secret while not lying, it was one of his many traits.

"So then you know it is no ordinary fox?" Sasuke asked expecting Kakashi to confirm his beliefs.

"Well yes, I hear it is a unique fox that can use D-Rank nin-jutsu. I would assume that's why there is a large bounty on his head, many Princess, and Fudel Lords

would like him as a prized pet." His answer was not what Sasuke was expecting to hear, if Kakashi set up Sasuke's and the fox's meeting the surely he had to know what else the fox was capable of.

"Are you sure that's all?" Sasuke asked, if Kakashi didn't know, then Sasuke wasn't going to tell him.

"Yes." He paused for a moment "Why is there something else you know about him, that I don't" Kakashi scrutinized Saskue's face looking for a sign of misinformation.

"No I was just wondering, since you like to keep secrets from me most of the time." He accused Kakashi to avoid the subject any longer. "Like about where you got your left eye _sharingan_ from. Every time I ask you, you change the subject some-"

"We'll set up camp here for tonight. Sakura set up two tents, while Sasuke and I set up some defense barriers." Kakashi dully gave out commands; he never really was the aggressive leader.

"Alright" the annoying pink headed girl beamed, a smile stretching from ear to ear. She assumed Kakashi would want his own tent and her and Sasuke would share

one. She started setting up the tent jubilee as Kakashi and Sasuke walked opposite each other around the perimeter, both of their hands moving to quickly to see. As the two leaf ninja neared each other the jutsu was complete and an invisible barrier was in place, outside passerbies would only see forest.

"We'll all take turns standing guard, the barrier might stop regular pedestrian and low level shinobi from noticing us, but B-Rank and higher could potentially spot

us. Sasuke you'll have first watch then Sakura, and finally me." Sakura frowned as she noticed she wouldn't get a chance to sleep next to Sasuke, her fun was

ruined because of her sensei. Sasuke on the other hand was relieved he wouldn't have to share a tent with forehead, she'd probably attempt to rape him as he

slept. "Goodnight team, Sakura try and get some rest, you'll relieve Sasuke in 4 hours. We leave at mid-morning early afternoon." Kakashi informed before walking

into his tent and zipping it fully. Sasuke knew why he wanted his own tent, the perverted old man was gonna stay up all night reading his Icha Icha paradise books, and who knows what he'd do while reading.

"Night Sensei" Sakura said before to retiring into the other tent. Sasuke sat on a decaying log watching the stars; and then he closed his eyes and wondered what his little fox was up to.

**Somewhere in the forest**

A little fox was running as quick as his four legs could muster, sniffing the ground and tree's looking for the tall pale male that had captured his little fox heart. He

knew that soon he would transform into a human, and he wanted to be with Sasuke when it happened. He also knew that there were many people looking for the

fox, there was one man in particular who had almost caught him, a tall raven haired man with red eyes that oddly looked like his Sasuke, but had a very evil aura

about him. The fox followed Sasuke when he left to receive his mission, he watched, as three-what seemed to be leaders-gave him orders, they told him he would

be away for 5 days. This was unacceptable to the fox, so he decided to fallow him; the thing was Sasuke and his group were much to fast for the fox to keep up

with, now he was relying on his sense of smell to guide his way. He'd been traveling for hours without any sign of Sasuke, it was dark and there were many

predators much larger than the fox that would soon be looking for a meal. The fox traveled on for another hour or so before coming across a very strong scent, it

was Sasuke's and from its potency he should have been right next to him, but all he could see was forest. So the fox decided to rest here for the night where his

soon to be mate's scent was strongest, he made a small bed of leaves and twigs under a bush and rested. He sent out images as far as he could to Sasuke, hopping he would receive them in dream again, and know the fox was near.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke heard a rustling coming from a near by bush, but disregarded it as an animal scurrying along. He had almost fallen asleep underneath the stars before the

sound stirred him; Kakashi would have been really disappointed if Sasuke failed to watch over their camp. He had been sitting for over an hour now bored and

restless, he wished something exciting would happen already. He heard rustling again coming from the treetops, but again figured it was some nocturnal bird

hunting for its dinner, he looked up at the stars again and began counting as many as he could until time passed by. One hour, then two passed by and nothing, not even an animal stirred, finally the third hour passed and he heard Sakura unzipping her tent to relieve Sasuke of his shift.

"Oi Sasuke, you can rest now." She said. Sasuke looked her over and she looked even worse than she did during the day, her hair was messy, under her eyes had

changed to a dark shade of purple, and dried saliva was clear against her pale skin. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her large oblivious smile and walked into the tent. He

removed his sleeping bag from a scroll he'd bought with him and laid down. His eyelids were heavy, and his mind was slowing down, and quickly he fell asleep thinking of his Kitsune.

_Rain fell hard against Sasuke's face, his vision distorted by the fierceness of it. In the distance he spotted a small figure, sleek and orange, a long tail following closely _

_behind it. A fox he decided, its familiarity baffled Sasuke, how did he know him. It closed the distance slowly first, then quicker as it grew and was soon standing slightly _

_shorter than Sasuke, on two legs, with the body of a human. Its took great strides and made it's way to Sasuke, he stood in front of Sasuke lapis lazuli eyes staring deep _

_with in Sasuke's onyx colored eyes. A smile was apparent on his beautifully tanned face, pink lips slightly parted as he spoke. "Sasuke" was what he said, his voice ringing _

_in Sasuke's ears like church bells against a silent night. Sasuke outstretched his hand reaching for the blonde's face, his fingers finding a cold wet cheek. The blonde's eyes darted behind Sasuke quickly and his smiled faded, distress clear on his face. Sasuke tried to speak, but could not find his voice, he tried again but to no avail._

_"Itachi" the blonde whispered looking far behind Sasuke. Sasuke slowly turned fearing what he might see, his eye found what the blonde was afraid of. Obsidian eyes making contact with deep red eyes, his older brother Itachi stood in the distance with an awkward smile on his face. _

_"Hello Sasuke." Itachi blatantly said. "I've come to take that fox." Sasuke stared his eyes shaking with anger; his voice still lost in oblivion. He would never let Itachi take the blonde from him; he'd die first. "That can be arranged dear brother" Itachi seemed to know what Sasuke was thinking. _

_"SAUKE! SASUKE!" he heard in the distance but couldn't find its source. "SASUKE! GET UP" the voice sounding more defined and familiar now, Kakashi he knew his voice now but couldn't find him. _

An explosion shook Sasuke awake, and the sound of heavy rain pattered on the tent. "SASUKE! SASUKE!" his name echoed through the sky as lightening forked

down from the sky and stuck close by. Quickly Sasuke jumped and cut his way out of the tent, small fires were present around their barrier, and chaos ensued as another explosion shook him to the ground.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" an unfamiliar voice roared through the twilight as another lightening bolt struck closer yet. A grand waterfall fell down against the

barrier splitting it at different spots, Sakura's scream rang loud as she spotted 3 Itachi's close by. Then they exploded shaking the barrier and its inhabitants. The

entire barrier shattered and dissipated, Sasuke looked franticly around for Kakashi, but instead he saw a small fox cowering near a tree. He was not the only one to see the fox, Itachi to saw him and quickly flashed to it picking it up roughly and tossing it into a pouch at his side.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed rushing to his brother, the sound of a thousand birds chirped and lights flashed from Sasuke's hand, nearly as fast as light he was upon

Itachi his hand outstretched for his throat, but he was gone as Sasuke's hand struck tree trunk. He searched for a sign of the older raven, but could not see him.

Instead he saw Kakashi disappearing in the distance, turning his head he spotted Sakura staring at a blue fish looking male, Gils prominent on his face, like a shark. Hell had broken loose as Sasuke dreamt, now his fox was captured, and he would stop at nothing to retrieve him.

**OMG! I was so excited to write this part….but its not nearly over.**

**Please excuse my errors or false truths about jutsu or people, I'll get it right soon**

**R&R pleaseXD**


	5. Troubled battles

**Ello' hope you're enjoying the story so far, b\c I enjoy writing it very, very much.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I do own Mougojiro( the random ninja)**

Sasuke stood and looked out at the fires that were continuously burning even through the pouring rain, time stopped for what seemed like forever as he witnessed a series of events take place.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" in an instant there were three of the pink haired kunoichi, indistinguishable doppelgangers each as annoying as the original. With no time

to spare they all charged at the cloaked male, their fist flying at three different angles, but at one target. His speed was more than decent and he dodges the girls

easily, their fist meets empty land, destroying once flat plain into massive craters, rock and debris soaring every which way. "I guess I'd better stay clear of your

fist or I might get hurt, Ne? " his voice was dry and raspy, as he patronized Sakura. Although Sasuke couldn't care less for his teammate, he could not sit back and let her fight alone. Hands forming signs with haste, he used a simple jutsu to give Sakura a grater distant from their enemy.

"Katon: Goukkakyu no Jutsu" A massive fireball exploded against the sky and made its way towards Kisame.

"Suiton: Suiryuuben" Kisame's water dragon whip met Sasuke's Giant fireball head on and steam hissed as it rose to the sky. His reflexes were quick and Sasuke

was unsure if he and Sakura could win this battle with out consequence, but Sasuke was not a quitter and continued his efforts, as did Sakura. The two ninja

charged together, kunai held tight in Sakura's hands. She reached him first, her taijutsu skills not as honed as her medical ninjutsu, but effective combined with her

strength. Her kunai collided with Kisame's Samehada, the effect of her strength diminished for some unknown reason to her. Shock apparent on her face she

performed a few backhand springs only nearly avoiding a swipe from his razor edged sword. Sasuke was not far behind Sakura with his attack, his katana poised in

hand he engaged Kisame, ferocious strikes aimed for his neck soon found battle with the sharks sword. Sasuke's taijutsu was more than adequate to fight on par

with the enemy ninja, their battle was more of a gracious dance, their feet moved in time with the other as they ducked and dodged each other's attacks skillfully.

"Mizu Bunshin" Kisame conjured a water clone, coming at Sasuke from both sides, his legs propelled him into the air dodging a swift blow from one Kisame, but the

other was quickly upon him as he reached his accent limits. Arms raised as a shield to defend his face from a forceful blow downward from Samehada, the impact nearly crushing Sasuke's arms into his chest, he felt the affects of his chakra being eaten away.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu" flames in the shape of phoenix wings soared at Kisame in the air, only to be extinguished by his mighty sword. Falling fast he had little

time to make his defense against the Kisame on the ground waiting for him, with a swift movement, like a tiger he was facing him, katana at the ready. An explosion of smoke rose from where he once stood, shrouding Sasuke in its debris. Sakura stood fixing her gloves a giant smile on her face.

"Got'em," she shouted to the heavens proud of her attack. Unaware of another Kisame behind her, his sword swung with might power as it made contact with

Sasuke's katana. Sakura had doubled back, sweat dripping off of her face and back, her breathing heavy. She watched as the two ninja stood swords colliding

nearly to quick for her to fallow. Sasuke jumped back, standing his ground. The kunoichi took her chance and tossed a handful of exploding tags landing at the

shark's feet even as he dodged them. The explosions shook rocks loose from the ground, splitting much of the land. The battlefield had transformed from a once

common plain\forest to a mess of rock and tree trunks scattered amongst the floor. Three ninja stood their ground waiting on the other to make a move, to show

an opening. Time was of the essence for Sasuke and his patience was wearing thin, he needed a plan, someway to scare their enemy away. He looked over at

Sakura, who too was nervous and impatient, she looked like had she lost a lot of chakra. Her hands began moving, signs Sasuke had seen many times before.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu" only visible to Sakura and Kisame a tree sprouted from the ground binding him to its trunk, her genjutsu skills were proficient, but the ninja they were fighting would easily break free of the illusion in a short time. Sasuke only had seconds to act his chakra building for his next attack.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke's eye turned deep red three black colon shapes also visible. He wasted no time advancing with his plan. "Sofushasan no Tachi" two windmill

blades were in both of his hands, and a kunai in his mouth all attached to a wire. He manipulated the blades sending them at Kisame, the wire wrapped around

the enemy ninja and a tree close by keeping his arms and body still. "Sakura hit him now!" She listened with out hesitation, using a short distance Shushin jutsu

she flickered at Kisame leaving only a trail of leaves visible, she slammed her fist into his stomach breaking the tree and sending him flying into the woods. "It could

have been a replacement" he paused to take a few deep breaths. "But we have no time to check, we have to find Kakashi." Sasuke ordered out as he flickered

into the woods in the direction that he last saw his sensei. Sakura was soon close behind as they ran searching for Kakashi, in a short distance they came across

an open field, but there was no sign of their sensei. Unsure of which direction to go they followed a trail of strong chakra assuming it was Kakashi and Itachi in battle.

"Daton: Doryuheki" mud from an invisible source flew at Sakura and Sasuke, soon hardening into a wall, and then another, and another until the two ninja were

trapped in between high mud walls. They stood at the ready, looking for the source of the attack, inside the walls there was no one but Sakura and himself. Sasuke was smart remembering lessons from the academy.

"Sakura they're under us, in the ground!" his voice bounced off the walls that had encased them, his realization came only a little too late. Like a fish a ninja came

flying out of the ground, kunai in his hand. He struck at Sakura cutting deep into her collarbone, as fast as he came out of the ground he was back in, swimming in

the earth. Sakura's scream was deafening calling Sasuke to her side, blood spilled like mercury from a broken thermometer, quick and fluid. Laughter filled the man

made cave, the new enemy ninja was toying with the two chuunin, their fatigue had dropped their guard and now they could be dead with one miscalculation.

"Sakura can you heal yourself?" she didn't reply; only a moan escaped her mouth. "SAKURA!" he screamed at her, her death would not benefit him or the mission.

"I don't know" she choked on her words coughing up a generous amount of blood. Her hand raised to her collarbone and a green aura shrouded her hand, it was small, but I t would have to do.

"I'll take care of the ninja, just do your best." He kissed her forehead to try and encourage her, she was still his fellow leaf ninja, and he would fight for his

comrades. A smile escaped her blood-covered lips from his generous kiss; he laid her head down on the earth lightly and stood. His anger had taken over him now and he would show his true strength to all his opposition.

"Hahahaha how cute, a ninja and his medical girlfriend. You will both die here together." His laughter had an evil tinge to it irking Sasuke even more. "Daton: Iwayado Kuzushi" the cave shook dislodging rocks from above, the fell hard splintering as they hit the ground. Sasuke used his Katana to slice through any rocks

falling near by him and Sakura. "Futon: Renkudan" bullets of air flew by sasuke, if not for his sharingan they would have hit him. The ninja was skilled and had an

immense amount of chakra, but Sasuke had a plan, the ninja needed to come out of the earth to use jutsu, next time he attacked Sasuke would kill him in one blow. He waited patiently for a few minutes before he felt a presence. "Futon: Renku-" Sasuke took his chance, his speed like lighting.

"Chidori" his hand sliced clean through the earth ninja's throat decapitating him cleanly, his body slumping to the ground. Sasuke's face was covered in the dead

ninja's blood his eyes distant with hate, he watched as the mud walls crumbled to the ground. His stamina was diminished and he did not believed he would be

able to give chase, he hoped Kakashi had weighed the odds and retreated from Itachi. The rain was still falling as hard as even with no signs of letting up, Sakura

was badly injured and he'd have to tend to her. The fox was still with Itachi most likely and he feared what he might do to him. Water leaked down his face, tears and rain mixing with each other, he had failed both his mission and the fox.

Sakura's wound had stopped bleeding but she was still weak from the damage it caused, Sasuke hoisted her up wrapping her uninjured arm around his shoulder. Aggravated with the current situation he reluctantly started his way back to the village, his sensei unaccounted for his mind determined the possibilities of his demise.

The Fox's POV

It was dark and cramped in the prison that the evil version of sasuke had tossed him in; it shook violently as he moved speedily in an unknown direction. Sounds of explosions echoed through the early morning scaring the fox, he clawed at the pouch attempting to escape to freedom. Minutes passed as the traveled before the came to a stop and the fox heard an exchanging of words.

"Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. Did you come alone?" he paused for seconds before continuing "that was a mistake" the bag fell to the floor hard hurting the fox. The sound of birds chirping came from a distance, it was a beautiful sound to the fox like thousands of birds making sweet music, it soothed him for only a moment.

"Raikiri!" a voice called out, then an explosion shook the ground. A battle silent battle ensued for a short while, before a series of explosions rang loudly. The fox

was oblivious to the happenings and stayed motionless afraid of what was happening. All he wanted was to be with his raven, to nuzzle his neck like he did while

he slept, to be petted gently by the hands he loved. Itachi would surely kill the fox and take his dormant powers if the evil man took him, and he would never get his chance to stay happy forever with sasuke. He mewled silently crying out to Sasuke even though he knew he would not hear him.

In sometime the fox was moving again unsure who was caring him, Itachi or the opposing fighter, he hoped it was the latter, but his pessimism told him other wise. The rain fell hard against the bag pattering quickly, slowly lulling the fox to sleep.

Sasuke's POV

The sun had risen overhead as Sasuke carried Sakura in his arms, she had collapsed unconscious during their walk, and a scar was dominant on her collarbone red

and inflamed. His body ached, and he didn't know how much longer he could carry her. At this pace it would take another day to make it back to Konoha, he

needed to hurry and tell Lady Tsunade what happened and maybe they would send reinforcements to search for Kakashi, and he would search for the fox, alone.

He promised himself that he would find the fox and bring him back, unharmed preferably, but in Itachi's possession he knew there was a low chance of that. His

brain was ravaged by thoughts of murder and revenge, love and lust; he no longer had a grasp on reality and he was slowly falling apart, mind and body. His legs gave out on him and he fell hard, Sakura's body rolling ahead of him limp, his eyelids were heavy and soon the light faded. He was unconscious.

** well I dont like this chapter much, i wrote alot of it at work and had to much on my mind to concentrate. Sorry if its crappy **

**Revies and tell me what you think plzXD**

**Update comin soon**


	6. Getting back my Naruto

**Please forgive me for all of my mistakes, sometimes I rush myself and don't reread me work**

**Hi again! Hope you like the story so far.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own naruto **

Florescent lights hummed above Sasuke, he opened his eye and was blinded by the brightness, all he could see now was light, white light. The last thing he

remembered was the lights fading, and darkness consuming him. He wondered if he was dead, if his body had been to battered and broken to continue, _"what a _

_shame"_ he thought to himself, a ninja dead after a few series of fights. His head ached terribly, a pounding in his eyes blurred his vision with tears,_ "do dead people _

_feel pain" _andanother thought came to him. The pain in his head was only a minor annoyance compared to the pain in his chest; it was a feeling of loss that had

conjured this pain, and there was only one other time in his life he felt this ache. He thought about how he would never feel the wind against his face, or the

warmth of water cascading down his body, simple lively addictions that would seem petty whilst alive, but precious when dying. Finally he let his mind wonder to

the reason his heart ached, he choked back more tears as images of a small orange creature invaded his thoughts. He had failed to rescue him back from Itachi and

now he would never see him again, as a fox or as the beautiful boy he promised to turn into. His hatred for himself built deep in his stomach and he wanted to vomit, to empty his feelings, but instead he just silently cried until his eyelids became heavy and he was soon asleep.

**Flashback**

The rain fell against Sasuke's unconscious body, clothing clinging to him as if holding onto something precious. His breathing intake had slowed and oxygen was at

a dangerous low, his life slowly slipping away. Sakura had already lost much blood and internal damage had taken its toll on her organs, recovery looked impossible

at this point. Hours had passed since Sasuke had collapsed, the sun was falling behind the mountains and the last bit of rays had found his face, the warmth

bringing little life back to him. Subconscious visions of blonde flowing hair kept his heart beating slowly. His eyes opened and his hands gripped at muddy ground,

memories of the early mornings battle flooded to him as he used all the strength he could to stand. His legs were weak, but his heart moved him forward, the sight

of Sakura's limp body hurt him more than he thought it would. Her chest was still no evidence that she was breathing, but still he lifted her into his arms hopeful

that he could save her. One step at a time he walked onward, determined to make his way home, numerous times he nearly fell in defeat, but images of orange,

and blonde pushed him on. His lungs felt like fire had rampaged through them leaving only ashen organ, each step causing more damage. He walked for what

seemed like an eternity without signs of civilization, and he was soon to fatigue to continue anymore. Sakura made no signs that her life was coming back, but Sasuke could feel her chakra fighting to keep her alive.

"I wont fail you to Sakura, I promise…I promise" he stuttered out before falling to his knees, but this time he never let her go. He laid her gently down on the floor,

he leaned over her looking at closed eyes and found his lips on hers forcing oxygen down her lungs. Over and over again he breathed deep into her mouth willing

her to life, but it wasn't showing an improvement. He continued with his attempts until he saw her chest heave and a sigh escape her lungs, she was breathing

slowly, and now he could rest. He laid down next to her, hand intertwined in hers. "I will save you," he said "I just need to rest a little" as his eyelids began closing.

An earthquake shook the ground, forcing his eyes open only a little more, his head turned from Sakura looking for the source of the earth's disturbance. His eyes fell open gigantic red webbed feet, he followed up the legs and saw an enormous toad, a pipe hung out of his mouth as he began speaking.

"Jiraiya, looks like the Uchiha." The toad loudly said. On the top of his head stood a white haired man Sasuke recognized as one of the Sannin.

"Pick them up." Was all he said to the toad, and soon Sasuke and Sakura were in the hands of the giant toad. Then the were high in the air gaining great distance,

then the hit ground for a second before again the soared high. "You did good kids, now sleep and I'll take us home." Jiraiya said soothingly. They were saved and Sasuke could peacefully rest, he looked at a slumbering Sakura her chest moving up and down, up and down, their rhythm lulling him to sleep.

**Present**

Voices rang in Sasuke's ears, they were low and seemed distant and he could only make out vague conversations.

"Shizune tend to Sakura please, I'll care for Sasuke." A stern and commanding voice said

"Yes ma'am." Another voice said.

"I need a team over here stat, he has internal…" the voice trailed of as Sasuke fell in and out of consciousness. "Take his shirt off and…" her voice was lower now,

less defined. "HE'S BLACKING OUT! GET A MASK ON HIM" the voice was loud again hurting Sasuke's ears. Something was pressing tight on his face forcing air into

his lungs, the pain searing, ripping his lungs apart. He closed his eyes; all he wanted was to sleep now, to float away into freedom, free of pain, and heartache, he

was giving up. Life flowed back into his soul as he felt chakra returning, it felt so good, like the touch of a long lost lover once again, warm and comforting. He

imagined it was the hands of his blonde, caressing his face calling him back to life, pulling him from desperation and despair. Soon his breathing had evened, his

body was warm with life, he opened his eyes ready to see the blonde that had revived him, but there was no one in the room just him and a machine attached to

his face breathing for him. The sounds of its beeping let Sasuke know he was in a hospital and it had been doctors that had revived him, he sat up ripping the mask

off of his face sending the machine into a constant beeping sound. Soon the room was filled with nurses all rushing about forcing Sasuke to lay back down, but he

didn't want to lie down, he had to find the small fox. His gaze found its way to the window, night had fallen, but sasuke didn't know what day it was, time had become a jumble of light and dark to Sasuke.

"What's the date?" he asked to no one in particular, but no one answered. " I SAID WHATS THE FUCKING DATE!" he screamed ripping his lungs apart. He fell back against the bed pain searing through him.

"It's only been 2 days since you left, now calm down and rest you need time to recover." Tsunade said to him. "Why does that matter anyway?" she asked.

"So tomorrow would be the third day." Sasuke said to himself aloud. " I have to go to him, I have to." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, he stood and

nearly collapsed, but a nurse had caught him. He pushed her back and stood on his own, his legs were buckling form under him, but he stayed standing looking around for his clothing.

"You're not going anywhere" Tsunade grabbed him, her grip like a vice against his arms. She tossed him back onto the bed with ease. "Now lay there and rest.

Who are you talking about anyway? Kakashi?" she looked at him curiously. "He's fine don't worry, Jiraiya found him before he did you and Sakura." Sasuke had

almost forgot he lost track of Kakashi during their battles with the enemy ninja, he was relieved to hear that Kakashi had survived, but it wasn't his sensei that he was thinking about.

"That's good," he said to Tsunade. She didn't seem to know of the fox and Sasuke would keep it that way, when there was no one around he would leave the hospital and go on his own to find the fox. He looked away from her and stared out the window.

"Now Sasuke you need to rest, just sleep and tomorrow morning we will meet and discus our next coarse of action." She gently placed her hand on his head trying

to soothe him "You know" she paused "you're the one who saved Sakura's life, she would have died long before she arrived in the village if you hadn't gave her

CPR. I am very proud of you Sasuke, you're a wonderful ninja" she told him before retreating out of the room. He thought about the pink haired kunoichi, how she

had looked in the forest, limp and lifeless, it scared Sasuke and now he had found new feelings for her, like that of a protective brother. No matter how annoying

and persistent she was, he knew she cared for him and he would acknowledge those feelings now. Time passed as he stared out the window, trying to recover as

much energy as he could before his solo mission. There was no moon in the sky tonight, and it would prove as perfect coverage to stay hidden, he got out of the

hospital bed and dressed mentally preparing for success or failure. He opened the window to the room and jumped, when his feet meet the ground shock jolted

through his legs and he fell to his knees. He was still weak and would have to be careful; there was no way he could run back to the forest where he and Sakura fought in this condition. As if his thoughts were spoken aloud Jiraiya spoke to him.

"There's no way your gonna wake it back there alone. Your still pretty banged up." There was laughter in his voice.

"I thought you were smarter than that Sasuke," another familiar voice said. Sasuke turned around and saw both Jiraiya and Kakashi standing their smiles on their faces. "Your gonna need some help."

"I have to do this alone. Only I will kill Itachi." Sasuke said lying about his mission, killing Itachi wasn't the point of his journey, as long as he could retrieve the fox he would be happy.

"Sasuke, we know this isn't about your brother. Your going to save Naruto" Jiraiya said to him.

"Naruto? Who's Naruto?" Sasuke asked baffled at what the Sannin said. Sasuke had never heard that name before, and he wasn't planing on helping anyone else tonight.

'That's the fox's name Sasuke, you mean to tell me he never told you?" Jiraiya asked him. The fox's name, Sasuke thought, he never really bothered to ask, he wasn't even sure he had a name.

"No, he never told me. He only showed me what he looks like in my dreams, and the only thing he ever said was my name and when he would transform." Sasuke

said the name over and over again in his mind. "Naruto" what a beautiful name he thought a smile finding its way to his face. "Wait how do you his name, did you see him in your dreams too." Jealousy formed in Sasuke's gut.

"There's no need to get jealous Sasuke, our relationship is completely platonic, I've know Naruto since he was born. I'm more of a godfather to him." Jiraiya

explained how he came across Naruto's mother and father one day and helped them escape from the Akatsuki. "There is much more to that family of foxes than you

know, not only can they transform when they fall in love with a human, but their descendents from a great demon fox named Kyuubi. They have many abilities and a large reserve of chakra that many people would like to get their hands on." Sasuke stood motionless, flabbergasted at the story Jiraiya had told him.

"And now you need to find him before your brother can drain him of that chakra. Me and Jiraiya will help you as much as we can." Kakashi joined in the

conversation. "We will stay here and explain to Lady Tsunade what's going on, but we cant let you go alone." Before Sasuke could say anything to the two ninja the summoned their animals.

"This is the great toad chief Gamabunta, he will help you travel back to where you encountered Itachi and Kisame." The giant toad towered over many of the houses in Konoha.

"And you know Pakun, he's going to sniff out Itachi's chakra for you." Kakashi's little pug summons had helped them out many times before. Sasuke stood amazed

at the Justus, why wouldn't anyone teach him to summon an animal he thought to himself. "This isn't going to be easy Sasuke, you might find more than just Itachi and Kisame this time." Kakashi warned him. Sasuke knew that it was dangerous going alone, but he promised himself that he would get Naruto back.

"Now you should hurry along before Naruto turns, because as soon as he does he will be vulnerable." Jiraiya gave Sasuke a pat on the back before talking to the giant toad. "Gamabunta please take care of Sasuke for me, he going to help our old friend Naruto.

"No problem Jiraiya, I will do what ever I can to help him." The toad's voice was loud and woke nearly every inhabitant of the village. Lights flickered on inside the Hokage's tower.

"WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE?" Tsunade's voice boomed out from the tower her figure visible in the shadow of the window.

"Now Sasuke, get on his back and hurry." Jiraiya commanded him, without hesitation Sasuke listened propelling himself onto Gamabunta's head. "Hold on as tight as you can, he's going to move pretty fast."

"You too Pakun go with him" Kakashi spoke to the pug.

"Alright Kakashi I'm off" the summoned dog climbed his way up the toads body, and landed on Sasuke's head. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart as he realized that he had many comrades in thin village and that he was never really alone.

"JIRAIYA!" Sasuke heard Tsunade call as the frog leaped high into the air.

**R&R PLZ XD**


	7. A battle till the end

Please forgive me for all of my mistakes, sometimes I rush myself and don't reread me workWell here's chapter 7 where things get kinda…actually really crazy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own naruto. **

They were making great time because of the chief toad; they had found the area where Sasuke and Sakura's fight took place. The battlefield looked like a hurricane had come through, rubble and debris lay scattered everywhere; an immense population of trees had been destroyed leaving many animals homeless. The ground was black with ash from the fires that ravaged the area, and water filled much of the holes and cracks mixing with the earth leaving the ground severely muddy. Sasuke looked around for Kisame, but found no trace of his body, how anyone could survive a direct hit from Sakura was a mystery to Sasuke. Not wasting much time Pakun found a trace of Kisame's chakra and they began following it, it led through the clearing where Sasuke killed the random ninja that attacked them. He grew angry with himself for letting the ninja injure Sakura so badly and he wanted to go and kick the decapitated body around some, but held back.

Pakun instructed them to follow straight until the reached the Rain country, the trail of chakra went on for miles, but the pug said they could catch up in about an hour. They traveled in silence each one of them focusing on the up coming battle. About 40 minutes later they stopped at a small village in the rain country, only small huts occupied the village, no sign of any inhabitants.

"This is where the chakra trail ends, there's no doubt that they're here, but there's also other traces of chakra, I'd say about 5 people." Pakun looked worried and in turn worried Sasuke.

"Are they all high level ninja?" Sasuke asked although he knew the answer.

"Yes all of them seem to have the same levels of chakra as Kakashi if not higher. Are you sure this is where you want to be Sasuke?" Pakun was nervously looking around for something or someone.

"This is where I have to be. I want you to leave Pakun, go back and tell Kakashi if I'm not back in two days then send backup, at least to find my body." With that Pakun hopped off of Gamabunta and disappeared through the woods. "You are also free to leave if you want Gamabunta, I am very grateful for the help you've given me, but I don't want to be responsible if you get hurt." Sasuke knew he was going to go through with his mission to get his Naruto back even if he was alone and had to fight one hundred ninja, he would try.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I promised Jiraiya I would help you and help you I will. Besides Naruto is my friend as well and I will kill anyone who harms him." Gamabunta blow smoke from his pipe before he continued to speak to Sasuke. "Now Sasuke Jiraiya told me about you an how you are a very skilled lightning user." Is this true?"

"Well I've mastered my Chidori, and I can use Chidori Nagashi, but as a last resort. Low level lightning jutsu are simple, the strongest attack that I have is probably Kirin, but we'll need to prepare a lot." Sasuke was talking about a using real lightning, technically not even a jutsu. "If we can either heat or charge the sky then use a lightning jutsu I'm sure I could do it."

"Alright. I am going to jump as high as I can and then together we'll use a fire jutsu to heat the sky as much as we can." Before Sasuke could argue the probability of accomplishing such a task Gamabunta leaped higher than he ever did before reaching the clouds. While they were rising Gamabunta spit a stream of oil into the air and Sasuke knew what to do.

"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu" A giant Dragon shaped flame erupted from Sasuke's mouth and converged with the oil, the explosion of fire and heat was tremendous, it roared through the sky heating the clouds till they evaporated leaving intensely hot steam in the air. For nearly a minute the flames burned against the sky, orange and blue colored the night sky. Sasuke and Gamabunta fell back to the earth and watched as the sky burned with fire, the heat so fierce it could be felt from the ground, treetops ignited heating everything even more. Their plan had alerted their enemy's and quickly there were 5 ninja standing outside, eyes gazing at the sky watching at it burned.

"Now Sasuke!" Gamabunta tossed Sasuke high into the air and stayed on the floor sending massive shots of air at the other ninja. Sasuke watched as huts exploded from the pressure of Gamabunta's air bullets, most of the ninja dodged except one who jumped to late, the bullet pushed her straight into the ground and left a massive crater. Soon sasuke was high above the black clouds made from the flames sweating from the heat; he took no time to charge his chakra as much as he could, electricity forming around his arms and hands.

"Rakurai no Jutsu" a man made lightning blot flew from his hands and aimed directly at the black ashen clouds, a flash of light filled the air and Sasuke saw the shadow of a giant toad, swords poised in his hands fighting fiercely with four ninja. The sky was charged with lightning, it traveled through the clouds of smoke making more of itself, until there was a dry storm, flashes and forks running wildly through the sky. Sasuke began falling back to the ground, charging his chakra as he went; again lightning formed around him, but his whole body this time. He was ready for battle now, Gamabunta had assisted him immensely and now there was no stopping them. Falling through thick black smoke filled with lightning it charged him even more, he was lightning itself now. Gamabunta saw him falling back to the earth and jumped and caught him on his head, together they landed shacking the ground. Sasuke looked down at his enemies; Kisame, Itachi, Pein, and two unknown ninja one of which was already badly injured and he laughed loudly showing he was unafraid. His eyes found contact with Itachi; both filled with a desire to kill one another, their eyes flashed red as the used their sharingan'.

"What do you propose we do now little brother, fight till the death" Itachi smirked ready for the battle that would ensue. Sasuke did not answer instead he spoke to Gamabunta.

"Oi' boss use a lot of water and lets finish this quickly." Gamabunta nodded before shouting out-

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu" A tsunami grew behind the chief toad and Sasuke preparing to fall on their enemies.

"Doton: Kekkai" the two unknown ninja shouted and a large earth barrier formed around them. Kisame stood his ground a grin on his face, the shark wasn't afraid of any water. Itachi and Pein both jumped to the tops of a tree that avoided catching fire and watched as the wave fell hard to the earth cascading over the two domes of earth protecting the unknown ninja. Kisame let the wave wash over him and began swimming swiftly through the now man made ocean, it washed away most of the forest of trees leaving floating logs scattered around. Itachi stood on a log watching cautiously, Pein too was unaffected by the wave of water.

The sky still flashed brightly and thunder clapped loudly, Sasuke looked up at his and Gamabunta's work proud of what they had done, it was time for him to show them the power of Kirin.

"Chidori Nagashi" he called out his most powerful move, the sound of birds chirping filled the air along with thunder, he held his katana in his hand lightning running quickly through it. He pointed it to the sky and cried "Kirin" an enormous fork of pure lightning fell from the sky at the speed of light and it struck the water. Then another fell to quick for their ninja eyes to see and it struck against one of the earth barriers shattering it to pieces, the ninja inside dead. Over and over again lightning fell striking any and every part of the land that it could, Kisame and Pein had began running, but Gamabunta leaped and landed in front of them.

"There is no escape now, you will all die by my hand" a bolt of lightning struck Kisame directly, the impact so fierce it launched his body into the air and setting him ablaze, his cries rang out as he fell to the ground dead. Pein watched as Kisame's body twitched, his nervous system completely destroyed by the shock from the lightning. Sasuke jumped off of Gamabunta and landed by Pein's side his hand softly landed on his shoulder as he fell, he spoke quickly to him.

"Where's Naruto" he asked rhetorically before stabbing him in the back with his katana. The current from the blade ran through his body and paralyzed him. He left him alive, blade in his back as he looked over at Itachi. There was no fear in his brother's eyes as he walked to him; he stood a few feet from his brother and the stared each other down. "Where is Naruto? Give him back to me" Sasuke's eyes fell on a pouch at Itachi's side.

"You're going to have to take him from me little brother. And if you strike me with lighting you will surely kill him" Itachi knew Sasuke would not hurt the fox and had the upper hand, hand to hand combat was the only way Sasuke could fight with out hurting the fox. His anger surged through him and a bolt of lightning fell behind Itachi, lighting the scene for only a second. "There is only a few minutes before he transforms, if you cant take him from me by then you will lose. I will take his chakra and kill you swiftly" Itachi's threat enraged Sasuke and he plunged at his older brother, hands aimed for his throat, but he missed and Itachi was standing meters away. Sasuke charged again with blinding speed, kunai clashed and then separated their attacks even and neither faltering.

Gamabunta watched amazed at the fierce battle before him, the two brothers slashed and slashed at one another to quickly sometimes for even the toad to see. Shadows of their forms danced against the surface of the water and sky, unable to tell who was besting the other, he shot a burst of air in their direction trying to distract Itachi. The two ravens separated looking over at the toad, another shot burst free from Gamabunta's throat, but Itachi dodged gracefully. The toad was bored of watching and speedily hopped at Itachi his swords free from their hilts, their massive size made it easy to for Itachi to avoid, but Sasuke was not sitting by idly. After every swing from Gamabunta's sword he attacked, his speed knocking Itachi of balance, he stumbled to gain his ground, but was struck fiercely by the toad's giant sword. It sent him soaring and he skidded across the ground like a pebble on water, Sasuke took this chance to steal the pouch, he flashed at his brother slashing the strap and grabbing the pouch. Itachi sunk into the water disappearing from view; Sasuke opened the pouch only to find rocks.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh" He screamed aloud, causing lightning bolts to rain from the sky, tens, then hundreds. Gamabunta was nearly shocked, but quickly jumped far away to safety, Sasuke's anger fueled the bolts to fall faster, and now by the thousands. "ITACHI!" he screamed for his brother to show himself. He stood on the water waiting, but no one came.

"Time is up dear brother" Itachi's voiced echoed through the night. An earthquake shook the water fiercely; Sasuke jumped as the water exploded raising high into the sky. Itachi stood looking at Sasuke, a fox in his hand "NOW WATCH AS I TAKE HIS POWERS!" Naruto began shining a shade of orange-red, then a strong chakra erupted from him shooting towards the sky, he shook violently mewling loudly in agony, Itachi was barely able to keep his grip on the fox. Itachi grabbed Naruto with one hand by the neck preparing to break it after the powers flowed from him, but Sasuke would not stand and watch as his brother kill him. He charged faster than light and he too grabbed around Naruto's neck trying to pry his brothers hands from him, his other hand intertwined within his brothers. Electricity and red chakra surged through the three of them, screams and mewls mingling creating a horrid noise, Naruto's eyes opened wide and turned red. The chakra around them grew thicker the pressure crushing the earth beneath them, rocks floated and lightning struck the ground circling them like a cage, and then for a second everything froze, sound, movement, and energy. The explosion destroyed a majority of the rain country leaving only a giant crater, hundreds of civilians watched as a red light stretched over their land incinerating everything it touched, Gamabunta dismissed himself only a second before it reached him. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw desolate land; he laid in an enormous crater smoking rising from him and the ground. He felt power surging through him, a power unlike any other he had ever felt before. He looked at his hands that were now glowing red, talons grew from his nails and his teeth grew into fangs, his skin slowly began burning off, as the red chakra flowing around him became a cloak. His body seared with pain, which mixed with a pleasure of power. He looked far ahead to witness the same thing happening to his brother, they looked at each other, eyes looking farther than the surface. A tail had formed from Itachi's backside, and then another until there was three. Sasuke looked behind himself and saw that he too had tails, each one that formed increasing the power that he felt, his gaze returned to his brother and they took off charging at each other. The met in the middle of the crater, claws at each other's throats, one would find contact, and the other would retaliate with an equally fierce blow. Roars bellowed from the depths of their souls sending sound waves crashing into each other, an implosion rocked the earth sinking making the crater even deeper. A battle of heroic proportions continued on for minutes before they calmed the stood staring and growling at one another, as time went on their power only grew a fourth tail forming.

Two monstrous beasts stood on four legs their chakra slowly building for an enormous attack; tails stood up aiming at themselves building chakra into a condensed ball. The intensity of the amount of chakra forming sent reverberations against the sky shattering the ground to pieces. A black ball floated in the middle of the tails then they ate it, their bodies expanding into a massive ball shape. In unison the spit and a beam flowed from their mouths, they made contact in seconds and the explosion was grand.

Konoha

All the citizens of Konoha watched as lightning rolled through black clouds far off in the distance, and tremors shook the ground. An enormous explosion of red grew large and the force uprooted trees close to the village. Children cried at the deafening sounds that roared to the heavens, and adults quivered with fear that they had never felt before.

"What have we done?" Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade and Kakashi. He watched as explosions of light rocked the night sky.

"Is this the power if the Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked shocked at the immense power that reached her village. Her hands gripped the desk crushing it, her body shock violently. Then an explosion so large it reached into the fire country erupted, it created an earthquake so large windows shattered and objects fell all around. Screams from the villagers rang out through the village, and people scrambled about like ants. "What are we going to do?"

The battlefield

The explosion that the chakra bomb caused incinerated the entire Rain country leaving only barren land, thousands of lives were taken and fire raged high into the sky. The two beast still stood uninjured from the attack, Sasuke was no longer himself, the power of the Kyuubi had taken control, his soul trapped in an unfamiliar body. He walked slowly towards his enemy, who in turn walked onward, soon the galloped at each other, until the met swinging tails and massive arms aimed to kill. Each connection sent shock waves into the air damaging the earth more and more. There was no end to their power increase, as the fought more tails grew, five, six, their forms distorting and becoming less human and more fox like. Chakra bombs after chakra bomb was sent at the other either missing or having no effect; their movements were so fast that they were invisible to the eye. The ground began crumbling from under them and they sunk into the earth, extended arms of chakra reached out and grabbed one another tossing them into the air, into the ground.

Neither of the pseudo-Kyuubi's showed any sign of letting up, when their chakra had lessened another tail would form, and when there were eight tails they stood stories tall, a mirror image of Kyuubi himself. The demon beast began violently wrestling, teeth and claws were all they used now, limbs were bloody and broken as the tumbled around the ground. Itachi towered over Sasuke his paw pressed heavily down on Sasuke's throat, he lunged, lips pulled back from his teeth at Sasuke's face, but inches away he was knocked aside by a powerful blow. He hit the ground shaking the earth once again, he regained his composure and looked for his assailant, his eyes met a small blonde boy a sphere of chakra sitting in his hand. He charged growling loudly at the boy, but was knocked aside by Sasuke's tail; he stood and looked at the boy. His soul called out for Naruto and he howled in pleasure, Itachi too howled in hatred for the both of the males and attacked. Him and Sasuke met again claws and teeth bared shredding one another, tails swung wildly landing devastating blows on their backs and legs. Itachi jumped high into the air and spit chakra at the floor, but Sasuke was fast, he picked Naruto up on his head and tossed him at Itachi.

"Chou Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto cried out as a giant sphere formed in his hand, it slammed hard into Itachi's belly lifting him higher into the air. Sasuke took his chance and lunged for his throat, his teeth dug deep finding his arteries, then he ripped them clean out. Itachi cried to the heavens as his life drained from him. His body fell back to the earth falling deep into the newly made canyon, his screams lowered as he fell into blackness. Naruto landed back on top of Sasuke's head, then together the landed back to earth, Sasuke was still lost in the demons body and was howling out to release his chakra, he began spitting bombs in every direction aimed at nothing. Naruto jumped off of him landing on the ground in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke" he yelled trying to will the beast back into his ravens' form. "SASUKE!" his cries grew louder yet, but nothing happened. Sasuke looked at the blonde slowly forgetting whom he was, his paw raised high into the air ready to swipe. "SASUKE! SASUKE PLEASE! COME BACK" Naruto ran to him hugging his leg, tears ran down his face as he continued to cry out. "Sasuke" he whimpered into his leg "please" his tears fell against the raven's leg.

_"Naruto" _Sasuke spoke to Naruto's mind. Images of the small fox, and the blonde flooded Sasuke's thoughts.

"Yes I'm here please come back" Naruto backed away and looked into Sasuke's eyes "I'm here" Sasuke bowed his head so his nose was inches from Naruto. The blonde reached out and stroked his nose; he wrapped his arms around as much of Sasuke's muzzle as he could, nuzzling him with his face. "Now I'm the one petting you, now you're my kitsune" his tears fell against Sasuke's nose. A light glowed brightly from Naruto's tears, it engulfed Sasuke and Naruto backed away.

"Naruto" Sasuke's voice was sensual and filled with emotion. The light grew so bright it blinded Naruto, when it faded Sasuke stood naked in the barren wasteland. Obsidian eyes fell on Naruto's beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry my little kitsune," he said grabbing Naruto in a tight hug, they stood there for a long time before breaking apart. Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin and descended upon him, at first the only slightly kissed, lips gently on lips, but then it grew into a fierce passionate kiss filled with love and lust. Their tongues danced against one another, each male tasting the other, Sasuke's hands ran through blonde hair, roughly grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in closer. Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover's neck holding tight, as if to never let go.

Rain fell hard as Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes, there naked bodies thrust up against each other, friction causing a pleasurable heat. Their lips met once again as their hands explored the other, fingers ran down smooth skin, tracing muscles and curves until the found aroused members. They stroked one another gently, pre-cum oozing from the slits of their heads, together the lowered themselves to the floor, arms and legs tangled around the each other. Naruto forced Sasuke onto his back then descended upon his member; his mouth consumed him fully saliva coating it evenly. His motion was slow savoring all that Sasuke had to offer his tongue danced against his head then slowly sliding down his shaft. Moans of ecstasy escaped Sasuke's mouth, his breathing hiccuped every time Naruto swallowed him. His temperature rose, sweat forming on his brow, he was complete aroused now, the tension painful. Quickly he switched their position, he gently lowered Naruto on his back, he kissed him fiercely tasting himself on the blonde's lips. He placed butterfly kisses all along Naruto's body, his neck, collarbone, chest. He nibbled his nipples with his teeth softly biting down; Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair roughly confirming his pleasure. Sasuke slowly found his way to Naruto's neglected member and sucked fiercely, enjoying the cries of pleasure Naruto was expressing.

"Sasu…ke" he moaned out arousing Sasuke even more. He traced Naruto's lips with his fingers then plunged them into his mouth. Naruto coated Sasuke's fingers evenly with saliva and kissed them gently. Sasuke removed them from his mouth and found his way to Naruto's entrance, slowly he entered the blonde who whimpered out in slight pain, the sensations was unfamiliar to him, but soon it wasn't enough. Sasuke saw the look of desire on his face and added a second finger; Naruto's hips bucked and fell harder on Sasuke's fingers. He parted his fingers stretching his entrance more before inserting his third finger; he wiggled them around inside Naruto sending sensations of pleasure through Naruto's whole body, then he hit something that made Naruto's body shack frantically, and he cried Sasuke's name to the heavens.

"SAUSKE! MORE" he cried for more and Sasuke willingly obliged. He removed his fingers and leveled himself with Naruto; he stared at his flushed face.

"What do you want me to do Naruto?" Sasuke teasingly asked. He bit into Naruto's neck and sucked leaving a purple bruise marking his mate as his. "Tell me" he whispered into his ear.

"I don't know teme, just do it" Naruto whimpered wanting Sasuke to take him. His hands caressed Sasuke's body; he dug his nails into Sasuke's back willing him closer.

"I want you to tell me Naruto, what do you want?" Sasuke spoke into Naruto's flesh giving him goosebumps.

"I want you Sasuke. I want you to take me now!" he rammed his mouth into Sasuke's biting his bottom lip.

"Ofcourse my little kitsune." Sasuke placed his hand on the top of Naruto's head and readied him for an invasion. His head prodded Naruto's entrance, playing with him.

"STOP TEASING ME TEME!" naruto thrust his hips downward and plunged Sasuke's dick entirely into him hitting his prostate.

"Ahhhhhhh" they both moaned in unison. Sasuke was amazed at the warmth that was Naruto and slowly he began moving.

"Faster Sasuke" Naruto grinned his hips against Sasuke begging him to move faster. Sasuke took Naruto's movement as a challenge and thrust deep within him hitting his prostate over and over again. Their cries sung out together, beautiful sounds of pleasure filling the sky. Naruto flipped Sasuke over and straddled him his hands in his own hair, eyes closed he bounced in rhythm with Sasuke's thrust. Sasuke reached for Naruto's member and stroked in rhythm with their movements, and soon Naruto came with a joyous cry. "AHHHHHHHHH!" his juices spraying against his and Sasuke's bodies, his entrance tightened around Sasuke's cock making him cum deep within his partner.

"UGHHH" Sasuke moaned into Naruto's chest, his cum spilling out from him. Naruto collapsed against Sasuke, breathing heavily, sasuke pulled out of him and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I'll never lose you again" he promised him.

"I love you Sasuke" naruto whispered into the night before falling asleep in his arms. Sasuke petted Naruto's arms and back for sometime before telling his sleeping kitsune-

"I love you too Naruto"


End file.
